


The Thinking Room

by Lego_Girl7



Series: Klance! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anyways, Because Lance is Awesome, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But it gets worked out, Enjoy your fluff, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oh but make sure you've watched season three, They're perfect ok?, Too much fluff, but its ok, klance, read and enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lego_Girl7/pseuds/Lego_Girl7
Summary: "You never answered my question by the way." Lance whispered. "Why were you up this late?"Tension filled silence filled the room before Keith sighed...





	The Thinking Room

   Keith was up late training. Again. He had to if he really wanted to lead Voltron the way Shiro wanted him to. Not that he _wanted_ to lead but… desperate times called for desperate measures. And today just highlighted how much of a disaster Keith was when it came to leadership.

   Shaking his head in exhaustion he hefted his sword and attacked the nearest drone, swinging and missing. The next thing the boy knew, he was pinned to the ground sword knocked out of hand, and completely defenseless.

   “Keith?” A voice called out after the crash. _Lance._ Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside the training deck. “KEITH!” He called out again, this time more panicked.

   “Gah Lance?” The boy stammered, still pinned to the cold ground.

   “Keith!” Lance barged onto the deck. “Hey man, I’ve got you! Just hold tight ok?”

   “That's the only thing I can do isn't it?” Keith shot back as the other pulled out his bayard.

   “Hunk was right,” Lance shouted over the whirring of machinery. “Galra Keith is _way_ more funny. Not that I care, Galra or not you're still annoying.” Keith only rolled his eyes while Lance lunged at the drone currently smothering him. Quickly thinking, the black paladin rolled out of the way, as the sound of alien gunshots echoed through the room.

   “Thanks.” Keith managed between heavy breaths, and headed towards the door.

   “Not so fast buddy.” Lance stopped him. “Why were you up this late training? You're obviously to tired to fight right now, and everyone else is asleep. What were you thinking?” There was a stunned silence from Keith.

   “Why do you care? Why weren’t you sleeping like everyone else?” It was Lance's turn to be quiet, before he turned around.

   “You want to know why I was awake? Follow me.” His voice was barely a whisper, yet Keith followed him through the empty corridors of the castle. Finally they reached a room at the far end of one of the hallways.

   Keith gasped. The stunning room, had tall swooping ceilings with gold trim and glass walls were surrounding the rounded floor. All was dark, and the only source of light came from the breathtaking view outside. Stars pooled in groups of bright light, in shades of blue, purple, and fair green. They were constantly moving, creating new patterns with each swirl of bright color. It was unlike anything he had ever hopped to see on earth. Unaware he was slowly walking forward, the boy jumped when his feet connected with a soft object on the floor and tripped. Lance only laughed, and sat down next to him on the pile of pillows.

   “What is this place?” Keith breathed out in astonishment at the spectacle in front of him.

   “You like it? I call it my thinking room.” Lance leaned back. “It must have been some kind of observatory or something before Zarkon… and Lotor I guess.” Both shivered at the names.

   “It's amazing…” He finally replied, looking over and smiling at the Cuban boy.

   “You never answered my question earlier by the way. Why were you up this late training?” There was a tension filled silence before Keith sighed.

   “Because I can’t lead you guys… Not like Shiro could anyway, a-and I don't know I just thought I could become better by training harder but I _can’t_.” He choked the last words out, before continuing. “Today, when we all were almost killed… That was my fault. M-my fault… I don't want anyone to die Lance. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you… or a-anyone on the team I mean.” Keith blushed, then hot tears streamed down his face.

   “L-look. I'm sorry for interrupting your thinking time or whatever, but I should go…” He went to stand up, but a hand gripped his wrist.

“ _Keith_.” Lance whispered, pulling him into a hug. “You are a great leader. Us almost dying today? That's apart of the job, not your fault. You don't need to be just like Shiro to be great and doing amazing things.” Slowly Lance wiped the tears off of Keith's face and brushed the hair out of his eyes, causing him to blush more and look away. “You also don’t need to be embarrassed. I’ve always figured you were Gay.” He cupped the boys  cheek.

    “I love you the way you are.” The taller boy leaned down and kissed Keith's forehead, before nuzzling him into another hug. This time, the black paladin snuggled back into his arms and the two fell asleep watching the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
